User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet (John Newton)
Name: John Newton Powers: Power Negation, Power Negation Field, Power Erasure, Peak Human Condition, and Tactical Analysis. Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: As the former warden of Malenovia, John Newton is extremely draconian and executes every action with precision. A fervent consequentialist, he is not above using underhanded tactics to complete any goal he pursues and frequently demonstrates the ability to fabricate complex and efficient tactics without delay. While he is commonly seen as a brooding pessimist due to his position in life, he has demonstrated kindness, earnestness, and believes in a better future for everybody regardless of their status. In a world filled with superpowered people, his powers always gave him an edge on any opposition justifiably granting him a hubris of overconfidence and arrogance. Virtually unstoppable due to his virtually unassailable defenses, he is determined to create a better world for people who were not gifted with supernatural abilities, and although he tries to maintain a delicate balance, he is certainly not beyond permanently erasing the abilities of his adversaries. Background: Childhood: Living a relatively normal life with his nonpowered parents, he was not aware of his latent abilities. Even though he was jealous of his peers with superpowers, he always inspired to become a hero and wished to fight for absolute justice. Believing he could overcome any obstacle if he had enough determination, he has grown opinionated, independent, and headstrong; however, still retains his adulation of the superpowered heroes of his time and constantly use them as a standard. Unfortunately, everything changed when he was eight years old. During a routine walk home from school, he unconsciously activated his powers within proximity to a civilian middle-aged looking man, who was actually a 243 year old immortal, seemingly disintegrating him. A crowd including some of his friends gather at the scene of the death and a confused and despondent John Newton was arrested for murder. Despite the public's fear of the unknown, he served a short sentence due to his age and the fact that scanners couldn't identify or even sense his powers. Young Adulthood: He became a warden of the Melanovia Penitentiary at the age of 35 due to his unique abilities and his use as a tool for dealing with the most powerful of supervillains. His outlook on life became grim as time withered his former ideologies away and he began to despise himself. He hated his abilities and the circumstances and grief that they inevitably caused. Anybody gifted with supernatural abilities shunned and ignored him entirely and normals steered away from him because of that fatal childhood incident. He was alone, isolated in his thoughts, but he still longed to be a hero in spite of his circumstances and he remains determined to keep his promise. Middle Age: He is currently a vagrant travelling between states assisting its populace against superpowered oppression and various supervillains. No longer believing in 'absolute' justice, he is merely trying to sustain a balance and a haven for freedom to reign. So far, he has never been defeated due to his defenses and his determination, ingenuity, and motivation. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet